Forever Yours
by NeedIdeasNow
Summary: Cho needs Cedric.Only he's not here anymore.
1. Excitement

_Nothing lasts forever._

Little by little, tick by tock, her certainty of what was real chipped away. Cho gave a weak attempt to ignore the feeling. Of course this was had to be, didn't it?

She had been waiting for the dance ball for years. She perfected her steps, practising daily in front of her gilt-framed mirror. She sat and endlessly tied her lustrous hair into as many styles she could possibly think of. At the end she chose a simple but classic bun, secured with two hair sticks. Pearls and diamonds sparkled at the end of the sticks. It was a gift from her mother, who Cho sorely missed. She received letters and presents from her every week.

Cho had made a dress, staying up through the midnight hours just to work on it. It took weeks to finish. It was the colour of the palest blue, made from silk she had bought in her homeland. It clung on to her curves and swept the floor behind her. From the waist down, it was cut open at the front to reveal a flimsy layer of black floral covered another layer of silk so white it would have made snow jealous. A wide black ribbon sash around her waist was there so she could proudly show off her figure.  
"After all, it's good to show off sometimes,isn't it?" she'd giggle.

The day finally arrived. At sunset Cho fitted into her dress, asking Padma to zip up the back. She slipped on her shoes. She chose cotton flats, light blue and embroidered with flowers. No high heels, they will make her fall while she was dancing. Cho didn't really fancy a twisted ankle.

Her nerves quivered with anxiety. Her heart hammered with excitement. She rehearsed the dance steps in her mind, absent-mindedly tapping her nails on her jewellery box. A thought zapped to her brain. Pleased she remembered, she snapped the box open, smiled and gazed inside. So many chains, so many memories. A lot of them reminded her of her family. Many of long-lost friends. She saw one that caught her wandering eyes.

Dangling from a white gold chain finer than hair, was a crystal snowflake. It was her favourite necklace ever. It was given to her from Cedric.  
Cedric. That name could set her off into a dreamy state. That name could calm her down when she was furious. That name made her shine with perfect happiness.  
She glanced at her hourglass. Birds and butterflies flitted around her stomach as she realised it was time.

When she stepped slowly down the creaky spiral stairs her heart skipped a beat. There he was, her world, her knight. Instead of shining armour he wore a tailcoat appeared to be a bit stiff but he looked _very_ attractive.  
He shuffled around and spotted her. He greeted her by awkwardly holding up a hand.  
_But where's his smile?_


	2. Why Leave?

Undaunted by Cedric's lack of emotions, she strode over to him. Excitement caused her to include a little spring in her steps. A broad smile stretched across her face. When she reached him she stood, expecting him to curl his long fingers over hers, followed with a light peck on her powdered cheek. But he didn't. No cheeky grin. No gleam in his eye. No warmth.

"Good evening,Cho. You look nice today," he commented in an unfamiliar robotic tone. No usual charm. Just cold politeness.  
_That's definitely not normal_, she realised. _He never said things like that. What happened to_ "Hey, beautiful"_?_

After the slowest seconds ever of silent awkwardness, she reached hopefully for his hand. She clasped it,waiting for a response but his hand was lifeless. His eyes flickered up to hers, showing her a icy flash that screamed "_Don't Touch Me_." Cho pulled away her hand as if she touched the sun, blushing like a rejected fool.

"So...should we dance?" she asked, biting her lip. _Please say yes. Please say yes. Please sa-_  
"No."  
A sharp stab of sorrow struck her heart. Tears threatened to drop from her lowered eyelashes. She had been waiting for this day, only for it to be crushed mercilessly by, guess who? The love of her life. She didn't want to do this anymore. She wanted to rip her dress into shreds, throw her shoes out the window and scream. Scream all day.  
Only she couldn't force a squeak.

Cedric watched her with a stone face. He took a large step back. He then spun around and walked away into the clusters of chattering dancers.  
Cho felt panic rise from her stomach.  
"Cedric? Cedric! Come back! Where are you going?"

He ignored her, steadily heading deeper and deeper. She couldn't hold back anymore and burst into tears. Eyeliner running down her cheeks, she demanded her legs to pick up and sprint after him, but they stayed stuck to the marble floor. Finally, she ran, her dress rustling and swishing behind her like a gust of shiny material.  
Her eyes never leaving Cedric, she pushed her way through familiar faces. People jerked their curious heads to stare at the sobbing girl who was stumbling inelegantly over an impossibly long train of someone's dress.  
"Cedric! You promised you will never leave me! " she desperately screeched. "CEDRIC!"  
"Goodbye, Cho. I'm sorry."


	3. Midnight Mystery

_-Time: 4:03am Location: Cho's bedroom-  
_  
Cho awoke to find herself screaming. She immediately ceased,embarrassed. Using her elbow to support, she heaved herself up off her cosy bed. Sweat dripped off her brow as she stared out her window.  
_It's a full moon tonight_, Cho noticed.

Droplets raced each other down the pane. Without thinking she pressed her palm gently against it. The sudden coldness jolted her fully awake. She tried to recall her dream. It meant something. She just couldn't quite put her finger on it. Sighing, she stared at the shining silent stars. Picking up the pieces of what she could remember and putting them together like a jigsaw puzzle might show her the message of this dream. She squeezed her tired eyes shut and everything came rushing back to her.  
_  
Dance ball. Excited. Hair sticks. Dress. Snowflake necklace. Cedric. No smile. Rejected. Leaving me.  
_Her eyes snapped open and got blinded for a moment by the moon. Nothing made sense.

It's been about 1 year after Cedric's unfortunate death. Cho was devastated. She would never see him again. Her light was wiped away from her world. What was left was a lonely desert, a sharp harrowing silence for eternity. No stars, no sun, no moon. Just darkness.

After the funeral she couldn't eat for days. She lost her strength. Friends and teachers became worried. Her grades dropped and she would spend hours just lying on the forest floor. She wondered about ending her life but was too scared. She wished for death to come and carry her away. What's the point in life nowadays?  
Of course, as the months dragged by time healed her. But somewhere lost deep in her heart and soul she knew she would never get over him. He was a part of her.

In the distance, a tiny speck of an owl flew over the horizon. She watched as it flapped it's wings. It would amazing to just stretch her arms and be able to glide across the sky, to feel the air rushing past, to get away from her troubles.  
_Wait a minute. Is that a letter in that bird's beak? Is it flying to me?  
_It was.

The owl was only a few inches away before giving a last flap and landed on her window-sill. Cho's heart flipped with excitement. Hastily, she unlatched the window, letting a breeze of freezing air come in. She gently took it out of the beak. The mystery owl preened before leaping effortlessly into the night.  
Letter in hand, she closed the window before the room started to chill. She tip-toed lightly back to her bed. Snuggling under her blanket, she she held it up to the moonlight and read what was on the cover of the envelope. _To Cho. _She recognised Cedric's handwriting and sharply inhaled her breath. _Could it be...?_


	4. The Letter

_Dear Cho, _

_Cho, if I was still alive this would be just a silly love letter. But I'm gone, and you must accept that. You can't grieve for me forever. I know you love me, and I love you with all my heart. It's hard, I understand, but just give it a try. _

_You are the world to me. I don't understand why everyone wouldn't kneel before you. You're beautiful inside and out. Everything is breath-taking about you, the way when your eyes light up the place when you smile; the way you aren't shy to say how you feel or think; how cute you look when your lovely face crinkles up into a glare. You are by far the most wondrous thing that ever happened to my life. Sometimes I wonder if I even worthy of such tender love from you. Every beat of my heart is only there for you. You're so radiant it makes me want to crumple to my knees and cry at the beauty. _

_This is not just a message of fancy love words. I wrote this to tell you to stop cocooning yourself in the past and live for me. I must go now. I'm very late.  
I will always watch over you and love you.  
-C._

_P.S. My last thought was of you._


End file.
